Stormviper
This is my OC, and the result of shipping Seaviper and Seastorm together. Nu steal or touch or u get torn to microscopic shreds. =Appearance= Stormviper, or Storm has her main scales the same purple as her mother's main scale color, Seaviper. Her glowing stripes are a sappire blue, and also glow that color. Her horns and eyes are also sappire blue. The webbing running down her back is a light purple, and so are her underscales and the webbing in between her claws. Her claws and wing claws are a pearly black. Like all SeaWings, she has those two small things below their bottom jaws near the front, except hers has a shark fin like appearance, and is genetic between her and her mother. Her wings are an average size for a dragonet, exept she has no webbing in between them. Well, she does, it's just that the webbing is acually see-through, and is also stronger than the average webbing. The webbing can also grow back, it is beloved that it "weaves" itself back together if there are any rips, small, see-through strings come out and weave together a temporary fix, then the webbing fills in the gap and when the webbing is done sealing the rip, the strings head back. She also is very strong and burly. The webbing running down her back is interesting. It is the tallest at the tip of her tail and at her head, and unlike her mother, who put the webbing back in a ponytail, she lets it flop freely on her face. It isn't really distracting to her, because after all, it is see-through. It is smallest at her back, barely any higher than 3 inches. Her eyes, if you look at them closely, the sappire-blue irises have streaks of purple and brown. She mostly resembles her mother, but has some features from her father. =Personality= She is smart, kind, and a careful dragoness. She always wears pearls, but never boasts about her being a princess. She doesn't really want to be a queen, but if she has no choice, she will take that position. She is calm, and tends to be totally nonchalant when it comes to crazy things. However, if it is serious, like SkyWings attacking her, she will lose her cool and will battle. She has good claw-to-claw combat skills, but she knows that she cannot fight off an entire army like her mother. If she is comepletely overwhelmed, then she will panic, but will usually take a army of dragons to kill her to make her panic. After being accepted into the University of Pyrrhia, she has taken grades more seriously. She studys importaint stuff, but her memory is great at remembering things, so she often does well on quizzes and tests. Her lowest grade ever so far was a A-, very close to a B+. Despite her occasional studying and reading, she isn't a nerd or brainy about things. She feels like all the dragons accepted into the UoP are dragons who have high intelligence like her. =History= She was born after her mother and father mated. Seaviper stayed near the egg always, and would have Seastorm bring her food. For many months her mother sat there curled around her purple and blue egg, waiting, waiting for it to hatch. Then finally one day the egg hatched, and out came Stormviper. Seaviper decided to name her Stormviper, because she resembled both her and her mate. She was at first when really young taught by her mother and father, but when she was old enough, she went to Jade Moutain Academy. There, she studied, but not constantly, and she was pretty smart, getting above average grades on quizzes and tests. She was also very strong, and a JMA, she often hunted for her own food, getting animals as big as cows and Moutain lions. A few years later, she got into a high-ranking middle school, where there she continued studying and still getting above average grades, except they were higher than before. She always wanted to get into The University of Pyrrhia, because there were some of the smartest and best dragons around. She left middle school with grades as low as A-'s and as high as A+'s. She went and shadowed at the UoP, and she liked it very much. So much, that she enrolled for it. While she was waiting for a response, she continued studying and working out. Then one day, she got a letter back from the UoP, and went she opened it, she screeched in exitement. She was accepted into the UoP, the school she always dreamed of getting into. When she headed off, her mother and father hugged her. They won't see her as much now, but they were very proud of her. They sent her off with smiles on their faces. She was a bit sad, for she wouldn't be seeing her parents much then, but her exitedness covered it up. There, she hot to meet some quite interesting teachers and students, all with their own unique quirks. Most of them were smart, like her. She continued getting A's there, and during her free time, she would often like to explore the campus more. On weekends, she would like to go and explore Moutia and other popular places, or head back to the Deep Palace. =Quotes= =Relationships= |-| UoP = Cordovan: She thinks of Cory as gross because she smokes and poor because how it affected her. She wonders why she always seems so...gloomy. |-| Teachers = Phi: She is facinated about how young and smart Phi is, younger, yet smarter than her. She feels bad for Phi's legs, how she always has to get around using a wheelchair or leg braces. She marvels her for her smartness at a young age. |-| Other = Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters